Il bat encore
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ton cœur fait un raté, et c'est une bonne chose ; cela veut dire qu'il bat encore.


**A/N : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un projet de la WIOK (le fan club de Ron sur HPF). Chaque participant a proposé un fanart sur lequel une autre personne a dû écrire. J'ai hérité de ce fanart : http:/ bbcchu . deviantart . com/gallery/?offset=48#/d4fq8qv**

**Ce texte est mon tout premier Draco/Ron (je suis une Ron/Hermione shippeuse, ne m'en voulez pas : on a tous nos défauts ;D) et je m'excuse donc s'il est mauvais ! **

* * *

Nuit d'horreur. Pour beaucoup, c'était la dernière. La guerre a balayé ces gens qui n'étaient même pas des soldats comme un enfant renverse ses soldats de plomb : froidement, sans aucun sentiment.

Matin de malheur. Les corps sont alignés dans la Grande Salle, et pourtant tu ne vois pas la plupart d'entre eux. Tes yeux sont fixés sur celui de Fred, et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C'est ton frère que tu viens de perdre. Ton frère, mort dans cette guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, et ton innocence, perdue dans la peine de la perte.

Matin de douleur. C'est la première fois ; tu étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre que ton grand-père était mort, et quand tu avais été en âge de comprendre, tu avais déjà perdu l'habitude de le voir souvent et il ne t'avait plus manqué. Mais maintenant, tu as dix-huit ans. Tu as l'âge de commencer ta vie, mais voilà que celle de ton frère se retrouve brisée et cette fois-ci, tu en comprends toutes les implications.

Matin de fureur. Contre le monde entier ; Fred n'avait pas à partir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de hurler, de frapper contre les murs, de te venger, même, parce que tu regardes ta mère et tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a pas à voir ça. Personne ne doit avoir à enterrer ses enfants. Et puis il y a George, George qui ne rira sans doute plus jamais, et tu n'oses même pas tourner les yeux vers lui car tu as peur de voir tant de détresse sur son visage que tu en tomberais à la renverse ; après tout, tu n'as jamais été très à l'aise avec tes émotions. Tu sais parfaitement que cela pourrait arriver ; que tu pourrais simplement exploser, ici, maintenant, alors avant que ça n'arrive, tu décides de t'éloigner. Les gens souffrent déjà bien trop pour en plus devoir être les témoins de ton agonie.

Matin de douceur. C'est ce qui t'attend, quand tu sors dans le parc. Le soleil sur ta peau semble léger, et l'espace de quelques instants, tu as l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant, à courir dans le jardin, le vent dans les saules. Mais l'odeur autour de toi est toujours lourde de mort et de souffrance, et aussi vite qu'elle était venue, cette sensation de soulagement retombe. Ton cœur bat encore, et pourtant c'est comme s'il était déjà froid, comme si tu étais déjà mort. Alors tu t'assois sur les marches, entre les gravats, et tu attends. Tu attends, tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi, d'aller mieux surement, de mourir peut-être, mais tu attends et tu attendras longtemps s'il le faut, car tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Même si ton le souvenir de mains douces et fines flotte encore dans ton esprit, tu ne peux t'empêcher de voir Fred encore et encore.

Matin de chaleur. C'est soudain, et cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus simplement le soleil, tu le sais, parce que tu reconnaitrais cette odeur entre des millions. Tu ne l'as plus sentie durant des mois, et pourtant, comme les cicatrices sur tes bras, elle est ancrée en toi. Cette odeur te renvoie à une époque où tout allait encore bien – ou, au moins, où le monde ne savait pas encore à quel point tout allait mal –, et tu te souviens, les baisers enfiévrés dans les placards à balai, les caresses rapides dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, les mots échangés dans le plus grand des secrets. Il prend sa main dans la tienne, avec hésitation ; il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Lui aussi, il est perdu, et tu te rends compte que malgré le temps qui s'est enfui, vous êtes la seule constante. Alors tu décides d'oublier les cris de ta meilleure amie, de pardonner le fait qu'il n'ait rien fait pour la protéger. Comme tu l'as fait après avoir failli mourir, l'an dernier. Après tout, lui aussi, il est perdu.

Matin de splendeur, quand tendrement, il embrasse tes lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit de grave, et tu veux le croire, l'espace d'un instant, ici avec lui, sa main dans la tienne, ses cheveux blonds dans tes yeux, son souffle court sur le tien. Quand vos lèvres se séparent, il te regarde, et tu lis dans ses yeux gris que même si demain sera dur, aujourd'hui vous appartient. Et tu veux le croire. Il pose sa tête sur ton épaule, et doucement, il murmure ces trois mots que tu n'as jamais entendus auparavant. Ton cœur fait un raté, et c'est une bonne chose ; cela veut dire qu'il bat encore.

* * *

**A/N : Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


End file.
